Olvida la breve tranquilidad
by dreamerofdarkness171
Summary: Al fin esta generación de héroes llega a su ultimo curso, Aizawa planea darse un descanso de ser héroe y profe apenas termine el año. Solo espera que después de todo lo que han pasado este sea un ultimo año tranquilo. Nada puede ser tranquilo para un grupo de héroes... AizawaXOc Boku no Hero Academia pertenece a Kohei Horikoshi. Mientras que la historia le pertenece a mi mente. 18
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1. Un nuevo fastidio

Era un lunes, un maldito lunes. Tenía que levantarse temprano y no podría dormir. De solo pensarlo ya estaba agotado. Al fin salió de su saco de dormir y se fue directo a la ducha. Realmente en su habitación no había nada. Camino cansado al salón de clases pensando ya en la cantidad de problemas que tendrían. No entendía bien como pero ya sus niños estaban en tercer año y al igual que ellos, los problemas solo crecieron y crecieron. Definitivamente terminando esta generación tomaría un año de descanso. Iría a un pueblito remoto y dormiría todo el día, quizás para reponer al fin un poco del sueño perdido durante estos años, entre los revoltosos de su curso titular y el trabajo de noche. Dudó unos minutos en entrar al salón, ya desde fuera se escuchaban los gritos de todos. Dios, estaban demasiado entusiasmados. Abrió de golpe la puerta corredera como ya era costumbre, con su cara de pocos amigos lista para controlarlos a todos en segundos. Su sorpresa fue mayor cuando descubrió que todos estaban en círculo al fondo del salón, muy interesados mirando… algo.

-Buenos días- dijo lo suficientemente fuerte como para que todos escucharan mientras ordenaba un montón de papeles, intrigado por el otro montón que estaba en su escritorio.

Se sentaron rápidamente en sus lugares, luego Iida, les indico que hicieran el saludo usual. Fue en ese momento, al mirar a todos los chicos que se percató de que había alguien más en el salón, al fondo, sentada en una silla y con la vista seria puesta en él. Sus estudiantes ya estaban todos sentados mirándolo, expectantes de que él les explicara. Él no tenía idea de nada. Recordaba vagamente una reunión que habían tenido el viernes por la tarde. Algo de un examen o investigación, algo así. La mujer al fondo de su salón se levantó y camino hacia él, cosa que aprovecho para examinarla. Media un poco más que el promedio de las alumnas, tenía una buena figura que en ese momento estaba cubierta por un pantalón negro y una camiseta masculina que le quedaba grande del mismo color, su cabello era negro salvo en las puntas que tenían un vivo color morado que contrarrestaba a la perfección con su suave piel blanca, pero lo que más destacaba en ella eran sus ojos, de un color verde suave y muy similares a los de un gato. No parecía mayor que sus estudiantes, pero el gafete que colgaba en su delantal blanco revelaba que al parecer era una profesora, asique intento hacer memoria.

-Buenos días- ella hablo al llegar frente a el- Me presento, soy Haruka, ¿La que vendría a investigar a los niños? Bueno decidí partir por su salón, lo que ve ahí son las formas que ellos tienen que llenar -continúo hablando al ver la mirada de confusión de el- ¿Me prestarías tu clase por media hora -termino de decir consultando su reloj?

-Ah... si – puso cara de pocos amigos pesando que eso debería haberlo dicho también…habría podido dormir un tiempo más. - Escúchenla, contesten todo y si me necesitan estaré por aquí durmiendo. No se metan en líos -termino de decir mientras se metía en su usual saco de dormir amarillo, lo último dirigiéndose principalmente a los más problemáticos como Bakugou y Midoriya.

Ella solo lo observó a detalle, sin variar mucho su expresión hasta que él se metió a dormir bajo el escritorio, la chica sonrió pensando que así parecía un gato.

-Me presento ante ustedes, soy Haruka Hashimoto. Trabajo junto a Recovery Girl desde el viernes y además estoy dirigiendo una investigación y creo que les impartiré clases en algún momento- mientras hablaba con la clase se había sentado sobre el escritorio y enumeraba con sus enguantados dedos lo que decía, tenía un aire infantil mientras balanceaba sus piernas en el aire. - ¿Preguntas?

Midoriya quien la estaba mirando con atención hace rato alzo torpemente su mano.

\- ¿Sí? ¿Midoriya-san? -pregunto dudando si había acertado con el nombre.

-Sí, yo... quería saber, ¿No es usted la heroína de rescate "Emphaty"? ¿conocida por su trabajo en América y que desapareció hace… 5 años después de un confuso incidente? Me gustaría saber más de usted, su ficha dice muy poco – hablo casi en un balbuceo continuo como solía hacer cuando estaba muy entusiasmado.

-Heee si, lo era y todo a su debido tiempo – suspiro y hablo con una mirada de remembranza y tristeza- pero bueno, ¿Algo más? – volvió a su forma de ser habitual, irradiando tranquilidad otra vez. Espero unos segundos y como no hicieron más preguntas continúo explicándoles el por qué estaría ahí.

-Bien, tengo unas formas para que envíen a casa y otras para que llenen ustedes. Estoy haciendo un estudio sobre los quirks y sus mutaciones al pasar de generación en generación, esto ayudara a comprender mejor los límites de nuestras habilidades y también ayudara a saber cómo poder enseñar a desarrollarlas mejor desde más pequeños. Además de llenar las formas necesitare una pequeña muestra de ADN. Todo el estudio se realizará dentro de la UA y además una vez terminado se destruirán tanto muestras como estudios específicos que delaten sus identidades o los ponga en peligro en el futuro. Los resultados serán en torno a generalidades de modo que todo lo que respondan en las formas será confidencial y secreto. Por esto espero que sean muy sinceros con todo lo que ahí se escriba. Pueden negarse al estudio en cualquier punto de este, si eso sucede todos los datos relacionados con ustedes serán inmediatamente eliminados. Iida-san, Midoriya-san ¿Podrían ayudarme a repartir las formas? -

Termino de hablar y se bajó del escritorio tranquilamente. Mientras repartía las formas a Iida y Midoriya para que estos las entregaran a sus compañeros se asomó bajo el escritorio donde Aizawa-sensei fingía dormir.

-No tienes de que preocuparte, soy de confianza…además Chiyo-chan dijo que te pasaras por la clínica cuando tuvieras un tiempo. Y sé que no estas dormido- Al decir lo último el carraspeo y abrió los ojos para toparse de frente con la verde mirada que lo examinaba como un felino a su nuevo juguete. La chica sonrió y se levantó para pasar el resto del tiempo respondiendo preguntas y ayudando a los chicos a llenar las formas.

Cuando estaba por terminar alguien golpeo suavemente la puerta.

-Hey! ¿Puedo pasar? – era Toshinori en su forma de héroe, listo para impresionar a la nueva reclutada de los profesores.

-Wao All Might-san! – exclamo ella apenas lo vio, con los brazos llenos de formas. - Cómo me notificaron de tu inconveniente pues me adelante y me presente yo solita. - dijo con una sonrisa, como un perro que espera la felicitación de su dueño por hacer un truco bien.

Eraserhead estaba molesto, muy molesto. Era lunes y su día había comenzado agitado, además de que esa chica se comportaba como una sabelotodo y ¿¡Toshinori trataba de impresionarla!? El no confiaba en ella, no señor, para nada. Era realmente desagradable todo esto, ella era realmente desagradable, con esos ojos que parecían intentar leer hasta la última fibra de él, no…ella no le agradaba nada. Tenía los ojos inyectados en sangre y mirada de pocos amigos, había salido de su escondite como una cuncuna aun metido dentro del saco de dormir.

Al cabo de unos segundos Toshinori volvió a su forma normal estallando en una nube de humo.

-Mouh, veo que no podrás ayudarme con todo esto – dijo la peli negra un tanto decepcionada inflando las mejillas y haciendo pucheros. Volteo para ver al apático profesor y sonrió mientras le decía - ¿No tendrás problema que me robe a dos o… tres de tus chicos… verdad? -termino de decir mientras observaba la enorme cantidad de papeles.

-Grmg Uraraka, Midoriya, Iida serían tan amables?, vuelvan rápido- termino por decir mientras salía de su confortable saco de dormir y le lanzaba una mirada a Toshinori que decía claramente "si algo pasa te culpare a ti y solo a ti" - no se tarden. -

Los chicos se repartieron con las cosas y fueron por el pasillo caminando detrás de los dos profesores que estaban hablando animadamente. Lograban escuchar fragmentos de la conversación ya que en su mayoría se mantenía en inglés o en susurros mientras caminaban hacia el edificio de la clínica. Al parecer la profesora nueva y All Might eran buenos amigos. Entraron al edificio y se dirigieron a un ascensor de carga, donde la pelinegra ingreso una clave y hablo a lo que parecía un extraño intercomunicador.

-Ahoy soy yo de nuevo… y Toshi-san y unos chicos y miles de papeles- dijo con una enorme sonrisa al aparato. Apenas termino de decir esto el ascensor comenzó a moverse hacia abajo. Estaban bajo la UA.

Avanzaron por un pasillo subterráneo que parecía sacado de una extraña película de ciencia ficción. Llegaron a una gran habitación llena de máquinas, papeles y de la cual se escuchaban muchos ruidos de una voz que les parecía conocida.

-Con que aquí estabas! - dijo Hatsume levantando triunfal una llave de tuercas y saliendo de entre un montón de cajas. – A.… Hola ustedes, termine de instalar casi todo.

-Pueden dejar todo por ese rincón, gracias chicos- la nueva profesora realmente se veía joven cuando sonreía así. - Toshi-san gracias por todo, nos vemos en el almuerzo?

-Si pequeña -dijo el aludido mientras ponía su enorme mano sobre el cabello de ella.

\- Para salir tienen que seguir el mismo camino, nos veremos en las lecciones – se despidió agitando la mano y sonriéndole a los chicos que le habían ayudado con todo.

Caminaron en silencio un rato mientras salían del laberinto de pasillos subterráneos, el joven Midoriya se acercó a All Might para preguntarle.

-All Might-san usted… de cuando la conoce? ¿Y sabe porque está realmente aquí? Yo… Yo no confió en ella- Midoriya bajo la vista al suelo un tanto avergonzado por sus pensamientos.

-Creo que son cosas que terminaras preguntándole a ella, aunque si quieres saber un poco… Ella se graduó acá, si tienes dudas podrías buscar información desde ahí. La conozco desde mi tiempo en EE. UU., ella era aún más joven que tú y además de ser una gran héroe, es muy inteligente.

-Y su… ¿Su desaparic…?

No termino de formular la pregunta cuando All Might lo lanzo una sombría mirada.

-Ella no habla de eso y lo único que sé es que intento ayudar a alguien y su quirk se salió de control… ahora deberían correr a su salón para terminar las clases antes de que Eraserhead termine por matarme.

Sin percibirlo habían llegado al piso de su salón, los tres entraron y fueron a sus lugares en silencio. Mientras bajo ellos las dos chicas que habían dejado hace poco se tomaban el cabello y empezaban a trabajar rápidamente en ingresar los datos que habían obtenido.

El resto del día había avanzado rápido y ya era la hora de comer, mientras los estudiantes hacían las filas en la cafetería dos personas entraban hablando muy animadamente.

-Espero que todo salga bien con el prototipo nuevo, realmente nos facilitaría mucho las cosas- Ambas chicas aun llevaban el cabello tomado en una coleta alta y si no fuera por sus uniformes pasarían por compañeras de grado. Se pusieron a la fila juntas en lo que seguían hablando animadamente de los por menores de su confidencial trabajo.

Toshinori se acercó a ellas por la espalda intentado asustarlas, pero antes de llegar muy cerca la chica de ojos verdes se había volteado hacia él y le sonreía.

-Toshi-san! Te cobrare lo del almuerzo – inflo las mejillas mientras le hablaba mirando hacia arriba, aunque ella era un bastante alta, nadie podía llegar fácilmente a los 2,20 metros que el héroe ostentaba.

El aludido suspiro y la acompaño en la fila sabiendo que sufriría su bolsillo. Hablaron animadamente hasta que fue su turno. Ella saludo a quienes entregaban los alimentos y… literalmente pidió una porción de todo. El héroe rio mientras la veía equilibrar los diversos platos de comida, aunque había ofrecido su ayuda ella se negó rotundamente y con destreza equilibro los platos hasta llegar a una mesa vacía. Apenas se habían sentado cuando Hatsume recibió un llamado que la forzó a tragar rápido, medio disculparse con la boca llena y correr dejándolos solos en la mesa repleta de platos.

-Por qué viniste? - la miro sombrío con los dedos entrelazados frente a su rostro.

Ella sin inmutarse ni dejar de comer, suspiro y medito un tanto antes de responderle.

-Volvió a pasar- lo miro a los ojos trasmitiéndole miles de noches de insomnio, dudas, tristeza, pero por sobre todo una firme resolución.

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2.

La semana había trascurrido sin novedades, la nueva profesora casi no pasaba en el salón de maestros lo que para Eraserhead era un real alivio. A pesar de haber perdido tiempo ese lunes por la mañana, no había sido tan pesado como lo que les había tocado a otros de sus colegas al enfrentarla. Habían rumores raros corriendo sobre la nueva, rumores a los que no quería poner oídos pero que aun así escuchaba. Como el de esa mañana.

Al parecer Hashimoto-san siempre estaba comiendo y aun así mantenía una buena figura lo que le hacía pensar a las estudiantes que tenía que ver algo con su quirk, del cual casi nadie sabía mucho. Además de eso tenía la habilidad de aparecer en el momento justo, así como desaparecer y siempre estaba alrededor de Toshinori y entre los dos había una molesta aura de complicidad que ya estaba levantando sospechas en la prensa rosa. Al menos por ahora solo había interrumpido las clases para que los estudiantes llenaran esos estúpidos papeles. Pero esa mañana le correspondía a ella dar la lección a sus estudiantes. Y no es que él se preocupara por ellos, más que mal confiaba en las decisiones de Nezu como director de la UA. Pero esa chica no le agradaba para nada, decidió darse una vuelta por el campo de entrenamiento donde ella estaría solo para ver que tal le saldría todo.

Termino su café y se levantó malhumorado, camino con las manos en los bolsillos lentamente hacia donde sus estudiantes estarían. Cuando estaba por llegar noto que no era el único con aprensiones sobre ella, espiando desde un rincón se encontró con Toshinori, el rubio estaba con una cara de preocupación que no le había visto desde hace tiempo.

Estaba esperando que todos salieran de los camerinos, aburrida hacia flexiones con los ojos cerrados para matar el tiempo. Estaba usando ropas deportivas, un pantalón corto con los colores del uniforme de la academia y una remera sin mangas negra además de sus usuales guantes. Cemento había preparado todo el lugar justo como ella lo había pedido. Era una ciudad en ruinas.

Ella era especialista en rescate y de eso se tratarían sus lecciones. El lugar le traía recuerdos que la hacían suspirar a cada instante. Estaba tan ensimismada en lo que estaba haciendo que ni siquiera sintió cuando todos estuvieron listos y alrededor de ella hasta que Iida carraspeo llamando su atención. Se puso de pie sacudiendo sus manos he hizo tronar todos sus huesos al estirarse.

-Muy bien chicos, como hace unos días uno de sus compañeros puntualizo, mi nombre de héroe era Emphaty, mi especialidad era, antes de iniciar con la ciencia, las situaciones más peligrosas de rescate donde en última instancia utilizaba mi quirk. Ese es el reto de hoy, serán divididos en equipos, utilizaran en un mínimo sus quirks y tendrán que rescatar un grupo de muñecos que además de estar bien escondidos, tienen cierta cantidad de tinta dentro, asique sangraran… y no solo eso, tienen un cronometro con distintos tiempos, algunos es más urgente que sean llevados al sector de triage que otros, está en ustedes decidir. El equipo que salve en mejores condiciones a más personas-muñeco es quien ganara. También evaluare el triage que haga el equipo contrario mientras se realiza el salvamento. No siempre trabajaremos con amigos y no por eso podemos dejar que los civiles sufran. Tienen que tener cuidado y resguardarse, cada uno portara un botón de pánico en caso de necesitar ayuda, esta es una simulación viva… lo que significa que cambia como un escenario normal. Pan comido para ustedes, ¿verdad?

Termino de hablar y les mostro una pecera llena de pelotas rojas y azules, dividiendo el curso en dos grupos según los colores. Les entrego el equipo de rescate necesario y les dio orden de inicio al primer grupo. Toshinori respiro tranquilo después de ver que todo estaba saliendo bien mientras que Aizawa seguía tenso.

-Pensé que confiarías más en tus muchachos, joven Aizawa- dijo el rubio ex número 1 sin voltearse a verlo.

El aludido carraspeo antes de responder – no es que no confié en ellos, es ella, tiene… algo- se apoyó en la pared malhumorado y de brazos cruzados mientras veía a la chica gritar ordenes al equipo en triage sentada en un montón de escombros por sobre sus cabezas. Rápidamente el primer equipo termino la misión perdiendo solo a 4 de los 10 muñecos además de uno que fue catalogado como riesgo vital. Le correspondía iniciar al segundo equipo la misión de rescate, iniciaron bien y rápido. Kyoka Jiro uso su habilidad para detectar los cuerpos dentro del edificio y se organizaron para hacer un rescate efectivo. Cuando solo quedaba uno de los muñecos por rescatar lo impensado ocurrió, Tsuyu que estaba en equipo con Midoriya había salido lastimada por un escombro mientras se abrían paso al exterior. Al parecer una de las paredes había colapsado cerrándoles el paso, llevándose la chica la peor parte mientras que él no había podido hacer mucho puesto que era quien llevaba al muñeco asique apretó su botón de pánico. En ese momento Aizawa quiso ir a ver como estaban sus alumnos, simplemente no confía en que ella pudiera ayudarles pues esta heroína lo traía de los nervios y desde su ubicación solo lograron ver una nube de polvo que salía del edificio que parecía a punto de derrumbarse y donde estaban dos de ellos aun, pero Toshinori lo detuvo.

-Solo observa. -murmuro tranquilamente.

Hashimoto entro a rescatarlos y lograron salir sin más inconvenientes con Tsuyu en brazos de la profesora, se había dislocado el hombro y tendrían que volverlo a poner en su lugar rápido. Iida se puso intranquilo y pregunto si llamaba a Recovery Girl o si llevaba a Tsuyu a la enfermería de inmediato mientras Midoriya se deshacía en disculpas. Pero ella los tranquilizo, bajo a la chica y se dirigió al curso de héroes.

-Bien, el segundo equipo perdió a uno de sus muñecos menos que el primero pero además de tener dos catalogados en riesgo vital, uno de sus héroes sufrió una lesión. - Hablaba tranquila, ignorando las miradas de preocupación de todos. - En estos casos se debe actuar rápido.

Le pidió a la chica que se sentara y delicadamente reviso su brazo, suspiro tomo aire y se dirigió a los estudiantes que la miraban expectantes.

-Es una lesión leve, pero debemos componer su hombro rápido. Cuando estas en situaciones de rescate esto puede pasar y no tendrán a Recovery Girl esperando para llenarlos de besitos en los raspones- su voz sonaba dura haciendo que Aizawa comenzara a arder de ira ya que parecía decir que él no había hecho un buen trabajo todos esos años.

-Lo siento querida, no pensé que alguien se lesionaría así, debe doler vedad – a pesar de todo su tono de voz se suavizo de sobre manera al hablarle a la chica en un murmullo que solo las dos pudieron escuchar, mientras retiraba uno de sus guantes- Si me permites utilizare mi quirk contigo, prometo que todo estará bien.

La chica rana aun adolorida asintió, después de esto ella toco suavemente la piel del hombro de la chica con uno de sus dedos casi de inmediato el rostro de la muchacha se vio aliviado. Volvió a ponerse rápidamente el guante.

-Midoriya, tengo entendido que tienes super fuerza, Todoroki hielo, Yaoyorozu vendas- empezó a dar órdenes como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Guio las manos del joven Midoriya para que aplicara la cantidad de fuerza justa para volver a poner el hombro en su lugar, le pidió a Todoroki que congelara las vendas para así bajar la hinchazón y posteriormente poner le brazo de la chica en un cabestrillo.

-Cuando estas en misión de rescate, tienes que pensar en lo que tienes a mano… para ti o para quienes salvas- Respiraba un tanto agitada mientras le explicaba al resto- Es fundamental que un héroe de rescate sepa al menos lo básico de primero auxilios o como puede usar los quirks de sus compañeros para solventar emergencias. En este caso, no solo se utilizaron el de creación de la joven momo, el hielo de Todoroki- san y la fuerza de Midoriya. Use mi propio quirk "Emphaty distributor" para tomar el dolor que sentía, siente y sentirá hasta que deje de usar mi habilidad y así poder trabajar más fácilmente en ella.

En ese momento Midoriya se sorprendió. Había escuchado de las habilidades de quien ahora era su profesora y aun así no había notado en qué momento había utilizado su quirk.

\- "El conocimiento puede salvar más vidas que la fuerza bruta" esa será la lección de hoy- dijo sonriendo su profesora- Ahora pueden llevar a la chica con Recovery Girl para que ese brazo termine de sanar. Esta noche en la sala común de sus dormitorios encontraran el premio al equipo ganador.

Los estudiantes se alejaron hablando animadamente sobre qué clase de premio seria y lo genial que habían actuado todos, además de comentar sobre la habilidad de su nueva profesora.

Una vez se quedó sola, o eso creía ella. Se desplomo en el suelo sudando frio y maldiciendo.

-Carajo que estoy fuera de pistas! ¡Esto duele de puta coña! Fuck fuck fuckkkkkk –

como estaba muy ocupada quejándose del dolor, no se percató que dos personas se acercaban a ella.

-Estas bien joven Hashimoto? – pregunto preocupado All Might.

-This fucking shit fucking hurts like fucking bloody hell-la chica levanto la vista luego de soltar ese improperio en un murmullo poco entendible y suspirar- Aún estoy viva, es solo que no recordaba que las lesiones dolieran tanto- sonrió mientras unas gotas de sudor le caían por la frente al momento que unas lágrimas rodaban por su mejilla.

Aizawa la miro con los ojos inyectados en sangre, conteniendo un regaño monumental le tendió su pañuelo y se marchó apenas ella lo recibió. No estaba seguro de perdonarle que una de sus estudiantes se lastimara durante su clase y tampoco entendía bien lo que había hecho para que la chica no sintiera el dolor y ella sí. Tendría que investigarla un poco, buscar la información que existiera sobre ella y su quirk, puesto que al menos él no sabía mucho de ella y eso significaba menos horas para dormir, lo que de solo planteárselo lo hacía enfurecer, antes de alejarse de ellos logro escuchar a la chica hablar más animada.

-Woo mira, ya está en manos de chiyo-san, en poco rato podre liberarla – dijo mientras movía su mano comprobando que el dolor ya se había ido.

All Might sonrió y la ayudo a ponerse de pie, aunque su mirada demostraba preocupación.

-No crees que fue un tanto irresponsable eso? - preguntó en voz baja.

-Solo tome para mí, de haber intentado completar el nexo las cosas se habrían descontrolado un poco… - fue interrumpida por el sonido de su estómago- Aish rayos, necesito comer… desde la última vez que paso tengo mucho apetito – Murmuro por lo bajo mientras miraba el meñique de su mano izquierda- Es como si "el" necesitara mucha más energía de la que puedo producir, pequeño meñique glotón.

All Might la miro serio y caminaron hacia la sala de maestros para buscar algo de comer.

El resto del día había transcurrido con normalidad, los alumnos de la clase 3-A estaba entusiasmados por llegar a la residencia y descubrir cuál sería su premio. Mientras en la sala de maestros dormía tranquila Hashimoto. Vigilada por All Might quien la miraba aun preocupado a intervalos mientras mantenía una acalorada conversación a través de mensajes de texto en inglés.

Ya eran las 5pm cuando la chica despertó de golpe. Se enderezo y desperezo llamando la atención de los otros profesores que en ese momento trabajaban ahí. Miro la hora en el reloj de pared que estaba frente a ella y se levantó de un salto.

-Toshi-san! ¡Me dejaste dormir demasiado! – regaño a All Might y salió corriendo del salón.

El suspiro conteniendo una pequeña risa. Midnight se acercó a el aludido para sentarse frente a él y mirarlo entre seria y coqueta.

-Entonces… toshi-san? – pregunto jugando coquetamente con las palabras- sabes, la prensa esta vuelta loca con ustedes dos, al parecer los vieron cenando el jueves... antes de que se nos informara que trabajaría acá. Y en su primer día de trabajo fue vista usando una camiseta suya.

\- ¿¡Que...!? ella podría ser mi hija- Toshiro gesticulo con las manos como espantando la idea- su madre me encargo cuidar de ella, eso es todo…aunque me siento alagado por la sola idea ella... ella no es mí... tipo –termino agregando un tanto sonrojado.

Mientras Midnight intentaba interrogarlo un tanto más para al fin saber un tanto de la chica nueva, ella se encontraba corriendo por los ya desiertos pasillos directo a la enfermería. Dio una ultima vuelta a la esquina para llegar y se dio de bruces con Aizawa, quien venia saliendo de la enfermería más malhumorado que de costumbre.

-hurts hurts hurts- murmuro rápidamente mientras la chica acariciaba su frente, donde se había golpeado contra el sin levantar la vista.

La estaba mirando aun mas irritado de lo normal mientras se acariciaba la cicatriz bajo su ojo derecho. La chica suspiro y levanto la vista, abrió un tanto los ojos sorprendida por toparse con él.

-Hell destiny- sonrió y se le iluminaron lo ojos- justo a quien estaba buscando, lamento el golpe – agrego en un tono más suave parándose de puntas de pie y acariciándole la mejilla al ver que él aún tenía la mano sobre su cicatriz. Ese gesto lo tomo por sorpresa por lo que demoro un poco en reaccionar, aparto la mano de la chica un poco más brusco de lo que quería.

-Tsk tienes que tener más cuidado – hablo en un tono seco- podrías lastimar… a alguien.

Se movió para marcharse, pero solo pudo dar unos pasos antes de que ella le tomara el brazo, realmente no tenia idea sobre espacio personal.

-no te marches! Necesitare tu ayuda…

Continuara….


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Lo habían arrastrado, casi literalmente al sector comercial para cargar un montón de cosas, no le permitió ni siquiera cambiarse ropa por lo que muchas personas le reconocieron. No podía ser una situación más molesta para él, bueno, eso es lo que él creía. En ese momento se encontraban caminando de regreso, él ni siquiera había hablado en todo el camino mientras que ella solo parloteaba de un montón, a lo que él no había prestado mayor atención.

Un celular sonó con una cancioncita que le pareció reconocer, era la melodía de All Might que fue famosa hace años. La chica contesto en inglés, el solo pudo captar parte de la conversación puesto que hablaba muy rápido.

-Dad? Oh…yes… in front…?... okay, thanks and the other thing? ...Woo that's perfect… love you, Good luck!

La chica guardo el aparato en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y volteo a verle sonriendo. El empezaba a acostumbrarse a esa sonrisa y a lo que venía después. Sacudió la cabeza ante esa idea.

-Padre enviara algo al frontis de UA, debo ir por eso... ¿podrías llevar las cosas a los dormitorios del 3 A? – mientras terminaba de hablar puso sus manos en gesto de súplica frente a su cara y cerró los ojos esperando que el respondiera.

-Tch ya que, buscare la forma de utilizar esto a mi favor… ahora me debes una- termino por decirle a la chica sonriendo con su cara de "broma diabólica"

-Está bien- ella sonrió de oreja a oreja sin siquiera importarle y se fue corriendo antes de que el pudiera explicarle que era una broma. A ella definitivamente no la comprendía.

Dejo las compras sobre la mesa del área común en los dormitorios de los chicos y se disponía a salir cuando Hashimoto entro como un torbellino seguida de un montón de personas en trajes negros y lentes. Se apoyo en una pared y se quedó a ver qué harían, mera curiosidad.

Empezaron a mover cosas y ordenar, instalaron varias cosas y salieron. Habían armado una especie de sala de cine, pero aparte habían instalado unos aparatos extraños por toda la sala. Con el ruido habían llegado los chicos y se habían reunido junto a él, como un pequeño grupo de pollitos junto a la mama gallina. Los hombres de traje hicieron una reverencia a Hashimoto y salieron, no sin antes entregarle un control en sus manos.

-Hola! ¿Están todos? – se puso en puntas de pie y conto cabezas para corroborar- ¡Perfecto! Bueno este es el premio del que les hable en clases. Un home theater algo… Exagerado por culpa de mi padre pero que se le hace – rasco su nuca un tanto incomoda, tomo aire dándose valor para continuar- El quirk de papá es como el mío, pero de una manera extraña, él puede transmitir emociones a quienes le vean actuar mediante un secreto. Si a eso se le suma el de mamá, es una increíble experiencia de cine o teatro. Por favor disfruten…-estaba por ir al fondo mientras todos se acomodaban y recordó algo asique lo agrego- ¡Ah! el equipo azul debe limpiar todo después, los ganadores son el equipo rojo.

Se escucharon voces de queja y risas mientras los chicos compartían las palomitas de distintos sabores y otros chuches que habían estado comprando durante la tarde Aizawa y Hashimoto. Ella se paró junto a él mientras veía a los chicos acomodarse.

\- ¿Vas a quedarte a ver? Tus ojos no deberían molestar tanto- murmuro la chica sin verle y agrego rápidamente- No después de lo que te dio Chiyo-san.

Él se sobresaltó un poco antes de contestarle.

-La verdad no han molestado en toda la tarde- respondió en el mismo tono de siempre.

-Me alegra mucho eso- la chica sonrió como si le hubieran dado la mejor noticia del universo- Entonces, ¿te quedaras?

-No, no soy de grupos de gente, compartir… esas cosas- puso las manos en los bolsillos y se dispuso a salir sin hacer ruido, pero antes agrego- Además alguien me espera en cas…

No termino de hablar cuando fue interrumpido por Eri y Mirio que entraban en ese momento.

-No creí que te molestara, me los tope cuando fui a por el equipo de papá y los invite a venir porque pensé que te quedarías…

-Como…?

La mirada de la chica cambio un poco a un tono más siniestro.

-Los investigue a todos antes de llegar a la UA, suelo desconfiar de la gente- sin darse cuenta se acarició la espalda mientras decía eso.

Era primera vez que no usaba ese tono molesto al hablar, primera vez que parecía una adulta y no la molesta chica de siempre.

Después de esto, se sentaron en silencio al fondo, en la isla de la cocina para no molestar a los chicos que estaban acomodados en las distintas partes de la sala de estar. La película inicio y ella encendió un dispositivo que empezó a liberar un aroma que lleno cada rincón del lugar. Estuvieron todos tan atentos que ni siquiera tocaron las palomitas o los dulces. Una vez que la película se volvió predecible él se levantó y preparo café. Cuando fue a sentarse noto que ella frotaba sus ojos cada tanto, primero pensó que sería por la película, pero no, era periodos específicos de tiempo.

\- ¿Estas bien? - uso un tono neutral para hablarle con más curiosidad que preocupación.

-Si, solo que no sé cómo lo soportas… Tus ojos molestan bastante, ¿sabías? ¿Porque no fuiste con Chiyo antes? – ella se volteó a verle y ladeo la cabeza dejando que su cabello caer por uno de los costados de su rostro y él lo recordó, ella toco su rostro, debió percibirse en su cara porque ella sonrió- No te preocupes, igual era algo que quería comprender para así poder ayudarte... Supongo que de ese modo no te deberé nada o… ¿Sí?

En ese momento los chicos irrumpieron en aplausos, la película había terminado. Voltearon a verlos y se percataron como una o dos parejitas se estiraban disimulando que en la oscuridad habían estado acurrucados. Ella se levantó y fue a ayudar a los chicos a ordenar.

Eri corrió a donde estaba el emocionada y lo arrastro a casa mientras hablaba sobre la película animadamente. El solo pudo mandarle una mirada cargada de intriga a la chica que estaba tranquila ayudando a todos. Antes de que pusiera un pie fuera del edificio sintió como todo el cansancio que solía tener en los ojos volvía lentamente a él, como si fuera un objeto que le prestara a alguien más. Se volteo brusco y logro verla de pie a sus espaldas poniéndose uno de sus guantes.

-Tsk, vamos niña, mañana tienes examen y Mittens estará enojado si tardas más en llegar al dormitorio. Y creo que tú debes ir a trabajar, yo pasare esta noche… -miro a Mirio dándole a entender que él debía escusar su falta.

El rubio se despidió de ambos y se fue corriendo a cumplir su misión como héroe.

-Papá… la profesora nueva es genial sabes- el dio un traspié, generalmente cuando ella lo llamaba "papá" significaba que quería pedirle algo- Los vi hablando durante la película y… antes, en clases, ella dijo que yo podría ser una heroína genial- lo último lo agrego un tanto avergonzada.

Él se detuvo y le acaricio el pelo con cariño antes de hablar.

-Lo serás pequeña, si eso es lo que quieres lo serás-

Entraron en silencio al edificio y al llegar al departamento un gato estaba muy enojado esperándolos.

La semana termino y los estudiantes debía postular a las distintas agencias para así realizar la última pasantía que tendrían antes de titularse como héroes profesionales. Además, que tenían como deber cuidar a un alumno de primer año, así como alguna vez a ellos les toco ser acompañados por sus superiores. Los profesores los habían citado a todos el sábado por la mañana, cada uno les ayudaría con recomendaciones dependiendo del área en la que quisieran trabajar, además de que otros héroes titulados que irían a observarlos y así elegir mejor para sus respectivas agencias.

Fueron con sus trajes de héroe, era una oportunidad para todos aparecer con las mejoras que les habían implementado con el tiempo y claro, posterior a lo de all for one. Los profesores también se presentarían con sus trajes de héroe, se reunieron todos con Eraserhead afuera de los dormitorios. El profesor parecía más cansado de lo normal, como si algo no lo hubiese dejado dormir en toda la noche. Todos charlaban animadamente en lo que se dirigían al USJ, los demás profesores e invitados estarían esperándoles en el lugar.

Al llegar notaron que las agencias se habían dividido en las distintas zonas de riesgo, cada uno en lugres que mostraban sus especialidades y en el centro estaban las especialistas en patrullaje.

-Bien chicos, pueden recorrer el lugar y recuerden que solo pueden postular a 3 agencias, elijan bien… yo estaré con los de patrullaje por si me necesitan. -el profesor agrego mientras se alejaba caminado con las manos en los bolsillos de su traje.

Seria afortunadamente un día tranquilo, ellos tendrían que elegir y él podría dar vueltas por el lugar viendo también a quienes estaban en representación de las diversas agencias. Siempre era bueno ir recopilando información de los demás.

Llego al centro donde la agencia de Ingenium había mandado a su representante. Si bien el joven velocista se había retirado como héroe, tenía una forma amable pero justa para entrenar a aquellos que entraban a su agencia además de valorar el trabajo en equipo, lo que la había vuelto aún más popular. Junto al representante se encontraban los otros profesores titulares, ese día todas las clases de 3r año estarían ahí, más que mal esto era como una feria de trabajos. Muchos de los alumnos que hacían sus prácticas en las agencias luego, al tener la licencia completa, se quedaban trabajando en ellas. Por esto tanto el departamento de héroes como el grupo de apoyo y una selección de estudiantes del plan general que cursaban tercer año, estarían ahí.

Junto al representante, con quien charlaba animadamente y dándole la espalda a Aizawa se encontraba alguien que no reconoció a primera vista, usaba unos botines negros, pantalones ajustados también negros además de algunos accesorios en piernas y cadera para llevar armas y diversos objetos, subió su mirada mientras seguía examinando a la chica que usaba una camiseta manga corta y guantes negros como el resto de su traje, además de una mascada negra que en ese momento estaba enrollada en su cuello. Tenía el cabello recogido en una coleta alta y en una de sus manos llevaba una chaqueta de cuero, el traje se le hacía familiar, más allá de saber quién era quien lo usaba. Termino de examinarla cuando ella se dio vuelta hacia donde él estaba. Los ojos verdes de la profesora nueva centellaron al verle y le sonrió.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Tus chicos ya llegaron! – se acercó a él mientras le hablaba- tengo unas ganas enormes de ver a donde Uraraka y Kyoka deciden ir, sus habilidades serían muy buenas en rescate y ya le aposté a número 13 que elegirían esta área, si pierdo contra el tendré que hacer todo su papeleo este semestre, ya perdí una vez y por ello me corte el cabello.

Tardo unos segundos en responderle, en ocasiones la chica hablaba de forma en la que cualquiera le perdería el hilo.

-Están dando vueltas, ¿Sabes si aquí tienen café? – apunto con la cabeza en dirección a donde se había separado de los alumnos y termino preguntándole más al chico de Ingenium que a ella.

-Deberías cuidarte de la cafeína... Eso terminara dañándote-le hablo en un tono más serio Hashimoto en lo que se alejaba de él.

-Tsk – le molestaba que se preocupara por él, o que dijera cosas así.

Cuando al fin había encontrado algo que no era desagradable en ella, resulta que lo usaba para molestarle. Suspiro mientras tomaba una taza de café, le dio un par de sorbos y empezó a caminar alrededor en dirección opuesta a la chica, no planeaba volver a topársela.

Continuara…

N.A.

Un pequeño paréntesis de aclaraciones sobre los aspectos de este universo. Ingenium nunca pudo volver a caminar, logro recuperarse por un tiempo gracia a Eri, pero en la gran batalla contra el all for one termino en silla de ruedas. Gracias a Eri también se sanaron los que no podían usar sus poderes y Toshinori no murió al pasarle todo su poder a Midoriya, en la actualidad puede mantener su forma musculosa por un breve periodo de tiempo, casi como un remanente de el one for all, pero ya no posee super fuerza ni ninguna de sus habilidades. Profesores y alumnos recibieron distintos tipos de daños que les hicieron cambiar varias cosas, Aizawa adopto legalmente a Eri y ella vive en los nuevos dormitorios de la UA donde ahora hay una primaria y secundaria también… eso ;D


End file.
